


We Have Guests Today

by Cavalzarda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalzarda/pseuds/Cavalzarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Feliz Navidad!<br/>Merry Christmas and happy holidays for everyone!</p>
<p>Tumblr link: http://cavalzarda.tumblr.com/post/135939877396/hello-pololotp-i-am-your-secret-santa-this-year</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Have Guests Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishy_noot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_noot/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad!  
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays for everyone!
> 
> Tumblr link: http://cavalzarda.tumblr.com/post/135939877396/hello-pololotp-i-am-your-secret-santa-this-year


End file.
